Triangulismo
Ancient religion and very widespread by the territory of Ollunia. With enough influence and power within most territories. Mainly within the Darkro territory, where it gives the faces in the majority of the political and military choices. 'Source' Long ago when the Ollunians still did not know where to see a great leader appeared among them. He who controls all the elements has taken the reins of his vision, and has shown something new and a door to a prosperous life. He popularized himself absurdly, both positively and negatively everywhere, centralizing much of his power at the hands of one of Ollunia most powerful beings. It has as religious leader and supreme Krannus, the MultiElemental Vegha, which offers knowledge and truthfulness to his faith before his strength and great allies that he has acquired since the beginning of time. But his image is greatly reduced within the shadowy territory, after all Ekkynor the Dark Lord does not see it with good eyes. Krannus created it on the basis of ancient yet solid values which most creatures could identify with, gradually, various beings, entities and entities adhered to this virtuous, faith-filled lifestyle. Several temples dedicated to him, and the great forces he idolizes surround Ollunia and are visited by thousands every year. Some more than the others. 'Concepts' The concept of family and brotherhood is widespread here, and members feel quite welcomed, and despite known extremist cases it is quite welcoming in relation to other cultures and their religions. As well as influencing over the years and can vary widely depending on the region, many rituals are almost exclusive to each race, and others are recognized by almost all of its participants. In its greatest vision, everything was created by two great forces that came from the sun, creating the elements and life, so the people. ''Nuakkan the force of Life - (Fertility, Family, Spirituality, Kindness, Beauty among other terms are relevant to this name.)'' God of joy, kindness ''Ruakkan the force of the Elements - (Strength, Competence, Obedience, Dedication.)'' God of Justice, streight. Considered the motive for the existence of everything, something to which the followers embrace as absolute truth and which is shared by several Veghas and expanded by Krannus, even though he himself is not sure how it happened. After all, even having gone through the creation of Ollunia, something prevents the Veghas from seeing far beyond time, losing much of the memories of creation. One does not have a physical representation of these two, and usually an attempt to illustrate their appearance or how they would be is poorly seen. For something so great could not be described with mortal eyes. It is based on a symbol that is characterized by its mark, the mark of the MultiElemental, the triangle of three eyes. A larger triangle surrounded by three smaller ones at each of its ends and folds the following base values: ''- Family'' ''- Spirituality'' ''- Obedience'' These are the three points of this triangle, and each of them must be respected with discipline and faith. Anyone against this thought is widely frowned upon and even considered a heretic before others. It is not extremist, but has a very negative effect on the population, for the events which it has already considered responsible and bloody. 'Currently' Many take advantage of their loopholes to get what they want and take advantage of those who do not have much information, control of the masses is powerful, and those at their top know this, even if they make their choices behind the elementary father. Another part of the population is against this religion because of its ancestor and even today its members have destroyed many cultures and nailed over cultures that had their own gods. Those who come from afar usually see contempt, many Crusades are still made but not with the intensity of old, and are the biggest reason for the anger generated by their actions. 'LUMINUS' After the emergence of Lengey something strange begins to happen in Ollunia. I knew of a cult that also originated from Triangulism, a lesser type which uses only one of its eyes as a representation, but for many it is a legend. It is expanding rapidly everywhere. However, several attacks and disappearances are revealed to him. They say they observe everything and everyone orders something bigger, their members usually appear suddenly and are the object of investigation throughout Ollunia. It's called LUMINUS. The agents are mysterious and even say that human children, conjurers everywhere are being recruited to adhere to their way of thinking. It is not known who leads this opposite movement, but they have enough resources and availability, as well as access to power from various nations. A complex chain of spies and influencers hiding in the shadows. They are generally accused of diminishing the influence of Triangulism where they _____________PORTUGUESE BRASILIAN (PT-BR)_____________________ Religião antiga e bastante difundida pelo território de Ollunia. Com bastante influência e poder dentro da maioria dos territórios. Principalmente dentro do território Darkro, onde dá as caras na maioria das escolhas políticas e militares. 'Origem' Muito tempo atrás quando os Ollunianos ainda nao sabiam para onde enxergar um grande lider surgiu entre eles. Aquele que controla todos os elementos tomou as rédeas de sua visão, e mostrou algo novo e uma porta para uma vida próspera. Popularizou-se de maneira absurda, tanto positivo e negativamente por toda parte centralizando boa parte do seu poder nas mãos de um dos seres mais poderosos de Ollunia. Tem como líder religioso e supremo Krannus, o Vegha MultiElemental, o qual oferece conhecimento e veracidade a sua fé diante sua força e grandes aliados que adquiriu desde o início dos tempos. Porém sua imagem é bastante reduzida dentro do território sombrio, afinal Ekkynor o Lorde das Trevas não o vê com bons olhos. Krannus a criou com base de valores antigos porém sólidos os quais a maioria das criaturas poderiam se identificar, assim aos poucos, vários seres, entidades e ollunianos aderiram a este estilo de vida virtuoso e cheio de fé. Vários templos dedicados a ele, e as grandes forças que ele idolatra rodeiam Ollunia e são visitados por milhares todos os anos. Alguns mais que os outros. 'Conceitos' O conceito de família e irmandade é bastante difundido aqui, e os membros se sentem bastante acolhidos, e apesar de casos conhecidos de extremisto é bastante acolhedora em relação a outras culturas e suas religiões. Também assim se influenciando com o passar dos anos e pode variar muito dependendo da região, muitos rituais são quase que exclusivos de cada raça, e outros são reconhecidos por quase todos os seus participantes. Na sua maior visão, tudo fora criado por duas grandes forças que vieram do sol, criando os elementos e a vida, assim o povo. Nuakkan a força da Vida - ( Fertilidade, Família, Espiritualidade, Bondade, Beleza entre outros termos são relevantes a este nome. ) Deus da alegria, bondade Ruakkan a força dos Elementos - ( Força, Competência, Obediência, Dedicação. ) Consideradas o motivo da existencia de tudo, algo ao qual os seguidores abraçam como verdade absoluta e que e compartilhada por vários Veghas e expandida por Krannus, mesmo que o próprio não tenha certeza de como ocorrera. Afinal mesmo tendo passado pela criação de Ollunia algo impede que os Veghas vejam muito além do tempo, perdendo boa parte das memórias da criação. Não se tem uma representação física destas duas, e geralmente uma tentativa de ilustrar sua aparência ou como seriam é mal vista. Pois algo tão grande não teria como ser descrito com olhos mortais. Tem como base um símbolo que é caracteriado pela sua marca, a marca do MultiElemental, o triangulo de três olhos. Um triangulo maior rodeado por três menores em cada uma de suas extremidades e prega os seguintes valores base: - Família - Espiritualidade - Obediência Estes são as três pontas deste triangulo, e cada um deles deve ser respeitado com diciplina e fé. Qualquer um contra este pensamento é amplamente mal visto e até considerado um herege diante os demais. Não chega a ser extremista, mas possui um efeito bastante negativo na população, pelos eventos os quais ela já se considerou responsável e sangrenta. 'Atualmente' Muitos se aproveitam de suas brechas para conseguir o que querem e tirar proveito daqueles que não possuem muita informação, o controle das massas é algo poderoso, e aqueles que estão no seu topo sabem disso, mesmo que façam suas escolhas pelas costas do pai elemental. Uma outra parte da população é contra esta religião devido a seu antepassado e até mesmo atualmente seus membros terem destruido muitas culturas e pregado por cima de culturas que tinham seus próprios deuses. Aqueles que vem de longe geralmente a veem desprezo, muitas Cruzadas ainda são feitas mas não com a intensidade de antigamente, e são o maior motivo da ira gerada por suas ações. 'LUMINUS' Após o surgimento de Lengey algo estranho começa a acontecer em Ollunia. Sabesse de um culto também originado do Triangulismo, uma ceita menor a qual utiliza apenas um de seus olhos como representação, mas para muitos é uma lenda. Está se expandindo velozmente em toda parte. Porém vários atentados e desaparecimentos são relevados a ele. Dizem observar tudo e a todos a mando de algo maior, seus membros costumam aparecer de repente e são alvo de investigação por toda Ollunia. É chamado LUMINUS. Seus agentes são misteriosos e até mesmo dizem que crianças humanas, conjuradores de toda parte estão sendo recrutados para aderir ao seu modo de pensar. Não se sabe quem lidera este movimento contrário, mas possuem bastante recursos e disponibilidade, além de acesso a poder de várias nações. Uma cadeia complexa de espiões e influenciadores que se ocultam nas sombras. Geralmente são acusados de diminuirem a influência do Triangulismo onde passam e tentar distorcer o que ele tem em sua base, mas ninguém sabe para o quê, a qual propósito ou o que querem. Até mesmo alguns Veghas são acusados de aderirem a este movimento misterioso e muitos deles somem ou se fecham para responder estas questões. O que estarão tramando? O que Lengey teria haver com seus planos? Categoria:História